When Old Enemies bring New Friends
by Ethereal Dawn
Summary: (JS) Sarah's life is going to Hell the the toughest yet most respectable teacher has chosen her to be his victim. Then teh new kid comes and tries to help Sarah, and maybe get some revenge of his own. A story of friendship, trust, love, betrayal and reven
1. The Pretty Things are Going to Hell

When Old Enemies bring New Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone and anything familiar like Sarah, Jareth, and Toby etc. belong to the almighty Mr. Henson. Everyone else belongs to me.  
  
*A special thank you to my beta Melody for all her help. Thanks! ____________  
  
He laid her down, among the pillows on the large silk covered bed. His deathly pale hands ran along her naked figure, his caressing touch soothing her. He very tenderly placed his lips against her.  
  
Sarah awoke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. She shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. She threw off her blankets and allowed a breeze from the slightly open window to cool her down. Wait, slightly open window? She always made sure she shut the window tight before she went to sleep for fear an intruder might try to sneak in. She knew the chances of that weren't likely being on the second floor but you never know. She shrugged off the open window then made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She went down the stairs slowly and carefully, making sure to avoid all the creaky spots. Sarah wanted to avoid waking Karen because then she'd be interrogated about why she was awake, what she was doing, and what the dream was about. (And she wasn't about to explain that one to Karen anytime soon.) This wasn't the first time she had had that dream and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Karen had already caught her awake once before and she had to make up a dream before rushing quickly back to bed. She gulped down the water she had poured and wearily made her way back up the stairs back to her room.  
  
She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. After unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep, she looked around her room. Everything was in the same place it had been since she had first had it decorated. The bookends that so closely resembled Hoggle, her stuffed Sir Didymus, the music box that now played a sad, haunting melody and even her firey doll, even if those creatures were scary as hell.  
  
The only thing missing was the statue she'd had of the Goblin King. It didn't resemble him exactly but she still could not have it out. No, that she had packed away carefully in a box in her closet. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' she had thought as she packed it away in tissue paper and placed it on a high shelf the very same night as her return from the Labyrinth. Yes, the Goblin King was gone. Now in its place was a ceramic owl she had received as a present from her grandmother, just last week for Christmas. That was when the dreams started again, on Christmas. She had been successful in forgetting about him for the past two years and moving on with her life but now he was back. Haunting her in her dreams and every time she looked at the owl its black beady eyes stared back at her. She quickly got up from her bed and took the owl from its spot on her dresser. She moved it to a high shelf next to the head of her bed so she wouldn't have to look at it. She lay back down in her bed but every time she closed her eyes, the same seducing images of him came to mind. 'Should I even be having these dreams?' she wondered. 'After all, I'm only 17 and I've never even had a boyfriend before let alone kissed a guy!' She looked over at her alarm clock, its red numbers blazing in the darkness of her room. It was five minutes to six and her alarm would be going off in five minutes. 'Great. Another night of 2 hours of sleep.' She reached over and switched the alarm off to avoid the beeping from waking everyone in the house up. She swung her feet over the side of her bed, rose groggily, and made her way over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and a deep purple button up shirt with ¾ sleeves. Then she rushed down to the bathroom, as she wanted to take a shower before anyone else woke up, in order to have time to fix her hair. After finishing in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Toby, who was now four, was enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Would you like some eggs Sarah?" Karen asked.  
  
"No thanks." Sarah answered picking up her book bag.  
  
"Come on, Sarah. Eat something." Her father pushed.  
  
"I can't I'm gonna be late. I gotta go." She said rushing out the door. She rubbed her hands together after meeting the frosty winter air. "Have to get some gloves." She said to herself her breath a white puff of air. She climbed into her car and shivered. She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine but the car didn't starts. She tried again but to no avail. "Damn it!" she exclaimed hitting the steering wheel. She looked at her watch. It was too late to catch the bus; she was going to have to walk. Making her way down the driveway, she cursed as snow began to fall. 'Could this day possibly get any worse?' she asked herself. Then, just to prove it could, she slipped on a patch of ice dropping all her books and landing hard on her bottom. "God dammit!" she yelled as she slowly got back up and carefully made her way down the street.  
  
Fifteen minutes, and one very-angry-nearly-frozen Sarah later, she arrived at the school. She pushed her way through the horde of students to her locker on the second floor. She exchanged the books she had brought home for homework for her first and second period books. First period she had English, with Mr. Monti, the toughest teacher in the school. And he had only been there since the beginning of the school year. Sarah still liked him however. She wanted to follow her dream of being a writer; so the only thing she cared about was doing well in his class. She was determined to get at least one one hundred the entire year. She had gotten close with a 95 but that was it. They would be getting their creative writing assignment back today and Sarah worked hard on her fantasy story, as much as she hated thinking about dwarves, fairies, and. well, you know. She was determined to do well on this assignment. She walked into her classroom just as the bell rang so she hurried over to her seat and non-elegantly plopped herself down in her chair. Mr. Monti was standing with his back to the class writing something on the board. 'Probably homework.' Sarah guessed, on the board. When he was finished, he turned around and spoke to them.  
  
"Good Morning Class. I have - "he said picking up a fairly thick pile of papers, "your assignments" some of the kids groaned and put their heads in their hands. Mr. Monti was the toughest grader, and kids were happy just to get a 65, which was on the line for passing. He began walking around the room handing back the papers. Williams. Sarah was always the last to get her paper back. She looked around the room interested in the other students' reactions to their grades. Some kids smiled, other banged their head down on the desk. Mr. Monti finally handed Sarah her paper. She flipped to the last page and looked for the red mark that should be her grade but she couldn't find it. She looked again on the front page but only saw marks for grammatical corrections. She skimmed through her entire story but found no grade. Instead, she found a comment written on the last page in a tiny but very fancy looking script. 'Sarah, please meet with me after school to discuss your paper.' Sarah looked up at him but he had already begun the next lesson. She had failed! She couldn't believe it! Her grade was so bad he didn't even bother giving her one! Everything blurred as tears formed in her eyes. She believed this to have been her best work but this man, this monster, saw it as garbage. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to focus on what Mr. Monti had to say about commas.  
  
Sarah gathered up her books and shoved her story somewhere in between her English and History notebook when the bell rang. She swiftly rose from her seat and made her way towards the door. Before she stepped out into the hall, she glared at Mr. Monti who then looked up, smiled, and placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. This infuriated her even more, but at the same time she was about to burst into tears so she kept her head down and rushed towards her next class.  
  
Halfway there she heard someone behind her yell out "Hey!" and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was before answering back. When she looked, it was someone she had never seen before. He had dusty blonde hair, which was short and spiked. His eyes were clear icy pools of blue, but one of them looked a little darker, although Sarah just blamed that on the light. He was wearing an opened button up light blue shirt and underneath it, a light gray t-shirt tucked into jeans. His jeans then hung over his work boots. Sarah had never seen him before, and she wondered how she could have missed him. He smiled at her and revealed perfect white pearls that seemed to shine in the light.  
  
"My name's Aaron, I'm new in town." 'So that's why I've never seen him before.' Sarah thought. "Hi" she answered quietly. "I'm in your English Class, I sit back and over one seat from you. You didn't look too well; I thought maybe you were sick so I wanted to see if you were ok." Sarah looked down at the cold tile floor. She sighed, "I'll be fine, but thank you for caring." She didn't really feel like talking to this boy but he was being very kind so she didn't want to come off acting like a bitch either, after all, she normally wasn't like this.  
  
"Where you headed to next?" Aaron asked  
  
"History, room 261 with Ms. Simson."  
  
"Ah, cool, me too. Mind if I walk with you? I don't know my way around the school too well yet."  
  
"Sure." They walked the rest of the way in silence and Sarah still kept her head down to avoid the stares and whispers about who the new, cute kid was and why he was walking with her, of all people. They made it to the class just as the bell rang, but the teacher wasn't in the room yet.  
  
"Thanks for showing me how to get here." He said. "After school you want to maybe go to the library to study? You could help me with this what is it? Industrial Revolution stuff, crazy what these people come up with." 'What is he talking about? These inventions are old and he's never heard of them?' Sarah thought  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at 2:30." He smiled that perfect smile at her again and found an empty seat a few away from Sarah's as Ms. Simson walked into the room. Sarah took out her notebook and her english paper fell onto the floor. She had almost forgotten about it. Almost. But not quite.  
  
She picked it up and took out her pen to take today's notes, and her mind instantly started racing. Why did she agree to go to the library? Today, of all days the cute new guy decided to flirt with her when she had so much going on right now. So far today was the day from Hell and she wasn't expecting things to pick up. At least she had given herself fifteen minutes after school before she had to meet him in the library. That should be more than enough time for Mr. Monti to talk about her paper, and why she got a zero on it. And how could he smile at her after class just like that?! She couldn't believe it! When she started thinking about it, she got upset all over again. She thought of her restless night and all the other horrible things that had happened to her already today. She once again wiped tears that were forming in her eyes but one managed to escape smudging her notes. 


	2. Pretty Pink Rose

Disclaimer: Anyone and anything familiar like Sarah, Jareth, and Toby etc. belong to the almighty Mr. Henson. Everyone else belongs to me.  
  
*Again, a very special thank you to my beta Melody for helping me out with the story  
  
Ed. Note: This chapter contains some sexual content. If this stuff bothers you then shoo! (It's nothing graphic)  
  
_______  
  
Sarah walked by herself down to Mr. Monti's class to hear what he had to say about her paper. It was 2:20, so he had better make it fast. Sarah knocked lightly on the open door to his class and entered when she heard him answer, "Come in" in return.  
  
"Please, close the door behind you." Sarah, doing as she was told, closed the door and took a seat at the desk directly across from Mr. Monti.  
  
"Sarah, your paper-"  
  
"It's horrible I know. That's why I got a zero on it." She burst out into tears.  
  
"Sarah, whatever are you talking about? That's not the case at all." He said, rising from his desk and walking over to her, He grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "Here, dry your tears." He said standing behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Your paper was the most amazing thing I've read anywhere. It's so, realistic." He leaned over and scrawled a one hundred on her story in his small, fancy print. "You deserve a one hundred for your amazing work." He said, lowering his voice. Sarah gave him a small smile and squirmed uncomfortably in the hard seat. She looked at her watch and saw she had five minutes to meet Aaron in the library.  
  
"Um, I should be going." Sarah said.  
  
"Why the rush?" He asked his breath hot on her neck and his eyes traveling downward to peer into her shirt. Sarah grabbed at the neck of her shirt and pulled it up.  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting someone." Ignoring her, Mr. Monti placed his hand on her thigh, and slowly moved it up towards her body.  
  
"Surely, they wouldn't mind if you were a little late." He whispered in her ear. Sarah pushed him back and jumping out of her chair, she ran to the door. She turned the knob but it was locked. She kept trying, turning on pulling on the knob, hitting the door wanting to get out, but nothing worked. She turned and Mr. Monti was behind her, cornering her against the door. He placed his hand on the wall over her shoulder.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Sarah slapped him across the face. Shocked at first, he then became furious with her. He threw her against the desk in a fit of rage. She slammed against it and fell onto the floor. Tears began streaming down her face, mascara streaking her cheeks. Mr. Monti was across the room in a second and on top of her. She began screaming and kicking wand wailing her fists in all directions to try to get him off of her but he overpowered her. This angered Monti further but also excited him; he had wanted this reaction from her. To Sarah, it was if he was growing stronger and stronger, gaining her strength from her as she became more frightened. His eyes seemed to glow with evil and adrenaline surged through his veins. He grabbed Sarah's shirt and ripped at it. Buttons went flying off all over the room from the force of it. He pulled her closed him and fondled with the clasp of her bra until it opened. He threw back against the desk again and roughly grabbed her breast, his hard, callused hands scratching her. At the same time with the other hand, he managed to open and unzip his pants.  
  
"No." was all Sarah could get out between sobs. She shook her head and covered her face in embarrassment as Mr. Monti worked on opening her pants.  
  
***  
Aaron looked at the clock. It was 2:25 and there was no sign of Sarah anywhere. He looked around the library again on more time and wondered where she was. He remembered her saying something during lunch about seeing Mr. Monti about her paper. He figured he would walk down to the classroom to see if she was still there. He walked to room 260 and lightly knocked on the door. When no-one answered he tried to turn the knob. It was locked so he thought Mr. Monti had already gone for the day. Just as Aaron turned to leave then thought he heard a noise from inside the room. He leaned his ear against the door to listen.  
  
***  
  
While Mr. Monti was focused on undoing her pants and trying to slide them down Sarah thought she heard someone knock on the door and saw the doorknob jiggle. She gathered up whatever strength she could muster and with all her might screamed, "HELP!" Mr. Monti's head shot up. Without hesitating, he slapped Sarah across the face, knocking her off balance. She hit the floor landing hard on her right arm. Without missing a beat, he pulled her back up again. Tears continued to stream down her face between the pain, embarrassment and fear that she was feeling. Suddenly the door flew open and Sarah strained to see who it was but Mr. Monti was blocking her view. Mr. Monti moved faster, he grabbed himself out of his pants and Sarah squeezed her eyes shut to prepare for the worst. Then all of a sudden, the weight on top of her was gone. She opened her eyes and Mr. Monti was on the other side of the room, laying on the floor against the radiator. Aaron was standing over her as she stared in disbelief. For a moment, she turned her head and saw Mr. Monti heading straight for Aaron.  
  
"Aaron look out!" she cried. Aaron turned and threw his fist out just in time and nailed Mr. Monti in the stomach. He doubled over with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"You little son of a bitch." Monti snared as he held his stomach. On top of him again, Aaron slammed his knee right into Mr. Monti's groin. Mr. Monti fell to floor with a sick look on his face. Aaron's eyes were raging with fury as he landed one more hard kick in to Monti's stomach that sent him sliding across the floor. His head banged the radiator and knocked him out cold. After making certain Mr. Monti was knocked out, he quickly ran over to Sarah, who was frozen to her spot on the floor.  
"Oh, Sarah, are you all right? That bastard, how did this happen? Did he hurt you?" She just kept looking at Mr. Monti, her eyes wide and he mouth open but unable to form words. After a few moments, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Aaron pulled her into his arms and tried soothing her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. Everything will be fine now, it's over, I'm here. Shh." After about 10 minutes, Sarah was finally able to catch her breath.  
  
"Alright let's try to get you fixed up. Sarah nodded her head as Aaron helped her to her feet. She zipped up her jeans with trembling hands and just looked up at Aaron while holding her shirt closed, since all the buttons had been ripped off.  
  
"What's the matter?" he looked a little closer, "oh. Here take my jacket." He placed his jacket over her shoulders as she slid her arms into the sleeves and zipped up the front of it. Aaron grabbed a tissue from the desk and handed it to Sarah to dry her eyes. When they got into the halls Sarah kept her head down to try to avoid all the stares. Aaron made sure to keep his arm around her shoulder and his other hand holding onto her forearm. People just stared and whispered as they made their way through the school and out the front door.  
  
"Do you have a car or anything to get home?" Aaron asked. Sarah shook her head. She looked as though she was about to start crying again as she remembered that her car wouldn't start this morning.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright." Aaron said quickly, "I'll walk you home. Which way do you live?" Sarah pointed to the left and they began walking. They went in silence the rest of the way with Aaron never once removing his arm from her shoulder. They got to the front of her house; it looked too perfect with a fresh blanket of snow and newly shoveled walkway. For some reason, this disgusted Sarah. They walked up the path to the door but Sarah froze before stepping onto the porch.  
  
"What's the matter? Come on inside so we can clean you up." She still didn't move. "Come on, it'll be nice and warm inside. Are you alright?"  
  
"I can't go in there. Not like this. I don't want them to see me like this. They'll start asking questions and I can't deal with that right now. They'll ask about you too. Go look in the window; see if anybody's standing in the way from the door to the staircase." Sarah just looked at him, her eyes still red and puffy with mascara stained cheeks and her hands trembling slightly. Aaron muttered something to himself under his breath and checked in the window. 'Geez, after what just happened you'd think he could look in the window without muttering and complaining about it.' Sarah thought.  
  
"It's clear, there's no one there." She nodded to him, walked up onto the porch, and quickly swung to the door open to avoid it making any squeaking noises. They walked in she closed it again behind them. Sarah looked around they foyer then quickly dashed up the stairs into her room, followed closely by Aaron. She told Aaron to sit on her bed while she changed into a new shirt. She came back out of her closet wearing a blue billowy shirt. She sat down next to Aaron.  
  
"Alright, let's have a look at you. Did he hit you?" Aaron asked, noticing a small bruise forming on Sarah's cheekbone. She cast her glance to the floor, ashamed. Aaron put his hand under her chin and tilted her head back up to look into her eyes. "Where else did he hurt you?" Sarah got up and turned around then lifted her shirt to show Aaron her back; it had bruises stretching all along it from being slammed so hard against the desk. Then she held out her right arm and Aaron saw that her wrist was swollen. He tried to move her hand up slightly but she flinched with pain. "I think it's sprained." He told her.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." She disappeared from the room for a minute and returned with an ace bandage and a damp washcloth. She handed the bandage to Aaron and instructed him on how properly to wrap her wrist up, then handed him the washcloth. He softly cleaned the make up from her face being careful to avoid the bruise.  
  
"There." He said when he was finished. "Now, tell me what he did to do." Aaron said. His voice had gained an icy edge, and revenge flared in his eyes. "Everything."  
  
Sarah explained the whole thing. She described every detail, stopping only occasionally to regain herself if she started to cry. Aaron sat in silence the entire time waiting for her finish before doing or saying anything.  
  
"What am I going to do? I can't go back there tomorrow."  
  
"You have to. You can't let him know he won."  
  
"No, I can't. I can't go back. I need more time."  
  
"Alright, don't go tomorrow, but we'll talk after that. Meanwhile, think about telling someone what happened." Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Aaron wouldn't let her, "I'll go with you if you can't do it by yourself." Sarah sighed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I should probably get going before someone comes up here looking for you."  
  
"Ok, oh! Here, don't forget your jacket. You remember your way out?" Aaron nodded his head "Ok, don't let anyone see you.  
  
"Don't worry they won't." He flashed a brilliant smile at her. Then they stood for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. "I like your little owl over there." He said, pointing to the ceramic owl.  
  
"What, oh. Yea. That thing. Thanks, it was a present."  
  
"Well, bye." Aaron said.  
  
"Yea, bye then." And with that, he walked out of the room quiet as a mouse and was gone. 


End file.
